Juego de fuego (Las crónicas de Eldatash I)
by fatalhowl
Summary: "Mi nombre es Sylvaine, y antes de que pudieran pronunciarlo les habría sacado los ojos y les habría dejado una bonita cicatriz en el cuello como recuerdo. Y antes de que sus cuerpos cayesen al suelo, me habría desvanecido en las sombras, causando terror en unos y admiración en otros. Pero esa ya no soy yo. No soy un monstruo. Ya no bailo con las sombras ni me tuteo con la muerte."


CAPÍTULO 1

—Tú estabas destinada a hacer grandes cosas.

Sylvaine no necesitaba ver el rostro de la mujer que hablaba desde el otro lado de los barrotes. En otro tiempo, de no haber sido por ellos, le habría roto el cuello con sus propias manos, pero siempre había habido algo que las separaba. Se estremeció al pensarse capaz.

—Mírame, niña.

La joven, cuyo pelo había sido de un rojizo intenso en su juventud y que ahora se rebelaba un tanto anaranjado, arrastró la mirada entre sus mechones en dirección a la mujer que, lejos de su edad, aún sabía blandir las palabras cual dagas, y provocar con ellas laceraciones casi tan profundas como las que palpitaban en el espíritu de la chica.

—Vaya, parece ser que de asesina solo te queda la mirada, ¿eh?

Aquella sorna en su voz...Cuántas veces no la habría oído en la suya propia. Arrogante, así la definieron durante años aquellos que llegaron a conocerla en persona y vivir para contarlo.

—¿Qué quieres? —Dijo, por fin, con una voz gutural, propia del monstruo que en el pasado aterrorizó a medio continente, Cadia.

Si de verdad quedaba algún resquicio en su interior, no dudaría en utilizarlo contra aquella mujer, hasta cierto grado. No le daría su simpatía jamás, por fatal que fuera su situación, pero tampoco daría rienda suelta a su ira. Carente de emociones, la mujer podía haber venido perfectamente a matarla, aunque tampoco sus hechos pasados le daban el beneficio de la benevolencia.

Y por muy destrozada que estuviera, su momento de rendición ya había pasado, y ahora buscaba vivir como castigo. Sufriría, como estaban sufriendo muchos gracias a ella.

—Sylvaine… —Su nombre fue apenas un susurro, pero bastó para que un escalofrío le recorriese la espalda—. Vengo de parte del rey. Al parecer, sigues teniendo suerte, no importa cuán descuidada seas y la vergüenza que nos hagas soportar.

—Habla una asesina —escupió, asqueada.

—Tú también lo eres, niña. Pero no de los nuestros, no. Nosotros tenemos honor.

¿Honor? ¿Qué tenía de honorable arrebatar vidas? ¿Destrozar familias, arrasar cultivos, quemar poblados y provocar la ira de lugartenientes, príncipes y reyes?

—Prefiero mi deshonra a vuestro honor.

La mujer, que no estaba dispuesta a seguir hablando del tema, sacó una carta con el sello real de su jubón aterciopelado, negro, al igual que sus vestimentas dignas de una dama noble, y la desdobló. Su rostro quedaba cubierto por las sombras, y Sylvaine tuvo la sensación de que no estaban solas, que aquellas la acechaban desde la esquina de su celda.

Pero si debía morir, sabía que no sería a manos de las sombras. Ella bailó con ellas, al fin y al cabo.

— _Por orden de su Majestad el rey Johan III de Aftanesia, queda en libertad temporal Sylvaine Danova, reclusa de la prisión de Grea, para ofrecer sus servicios como protectora del Embajador aftano en su misión diplomática._ —La mujer respiró suavemente, aunque Sylvaine apenas reparó en su gesto: ¿qué? ¿Iba a salir de Grea? ¿Iba a volver al mundo exterior? ¿En una misión...como protectora?

Sylvaine se puso en pie en el acto, consciente del giro que acababa de dar su mundo. No sabía si sentirse sorprendida, agradecida, desdichada, rabiosa o desconcertada. Optó por la desesperación, pues englobaba todo aquello que recorría su piel en ese instante. Temía salir de los muros que la aislaban de posibles víctimas, aunque le dolía reconocer que una ínfima parte de su ser la impelaba a la libertad. ¿Realmente deseaba quedarse encerrada para siempre?

—Si fuera por mí te morirías ahí dentro, niña —sus palabras, que hacía un año habrían despertado a su bestia interior, ahora solo provocaban impaciencia.

" _¡Habla! ¡Habla de una vez!"_ , gritó en su mente. Por pura costumbre, miró a su alrededor, en busca de un brote de espino dispuesto a clavarse a su orden en el cuello de su enemiga, pero solo encontró rocas y oscuridad.

—¿Estás intentando matarme? —Una sonrisa asomó en los labios de la mujer—. Te dije que no podías huir de lo que eres, de lo que llevas en tu sangre. No sé si admirarte por tu herencia, o repugnarme por tu forma de usarla.

—Háblame de la carta —tuvo que controlarse a sí misma para no perder los nervios. Sí, de haber contado con el apoyo de Natra, seguramente un espino asomaría por la nuca de su abuela, y aquello era algo que detestaba. Se odiaba a sí misma por tener las manos tan manchadas de sangre.

Su abuela, de mirada altiva y corazón aún más altanero, arrojó el papel a sus pies. Nadie la hablaba así sin pagar por ello. Y su nieta no había sufrido lo suficiente bajo su mandato como debería haberlo hecho, al parecer. La prueba era esa misma carta: desobediencia, libertinaje, deshonra...Y encarcelamiento.

Sylvaine se acercó a ella sin despegar la mirada de sus ojos, levemente iluminados por una antorcha cuando se aproximó a los barrotes. Sabía muy bien que si no podía fiarse de ningún asesino, menos aún de su abuela. Cuando se agachó, la matriarca la golpeó con la puntera de su bota en la cabeza.

Definitivamente su estancia en prisión había nublado sus facultades. Estaba mucho más delgada, se sentía sin fuerza y sus reflejos, como acababa de ser demostrado, estaban muy por debajo de su lugar. Por no hablar, ya, de sus facultades mentales.

¿En qué momento habría imaginado desear la muerte, o peor aún, la vida como castigo? ¿Era ella realmente, era su conciencia, o simplemente la prisión, los malos tratos, y su inmensa tristeza y abandono la habían hecho caer tan bajo?

Cuántas veces se había hecho aquellas preguntas...Y siempre encontraba la misma respuesta: tú te lo has ganado. Asesina.

En momentos como aquel era que añoraba su arrogancia, escudo que la protegía del exterior, y a veces, de su interior. Si aún hubiera conservado un ápice de orgullo, malsano como solo el suyo pudo ser, se habría dicho a sí misma que era cosa de la soledad y de la prisión, que semejante luchadora como ella había salido de situaciones peores.

Pero ya no había nada dentro de ella, más que desdén.

Se levantó, con su boca decorada con un hilillo rojo, y su mirada rezumó tristeza. Quería odiarla, y a la vez no quería. Ella no era un monstruo, o sí, porque al fin y al cabo esa mujer que se erguía imponente ante ella también lo era.

La escasa luz de la antorcha que iluminaba su rostro hacía que pareciera aún más espectral. Hacía mucho tiempo que no sentía el miedo como ahora; mucho, a decir verdad. Y quizás, solo Sylvaine pudiera provocarse mayor miedo que el de aquella mujer, quien infundía en todos con los que se cruzaba un terror abisal.

Comenzó a leer la carta de nuevo. Apenas decía nada más, salvo que debía partir inmediatamente, y que si rehusaba la empresa se enfrentaría directamente a la horca.

Por creer merecer vivir con su castigo y por no ver ningún mal en la misión, decidió aceptar. Además, aunque saliese de Grea, estaba segura de que estaría vigilada en todo momento. Quizás fuese el primer paso para redimirse, si es que podía hacerlo.

En caso contrario, igualmente decidiría más tarde qué hacer.

—Acepto.

La mujer, con un extraño brillo viperino en la mirada que no pasó desapercibido a Sylvaine, llamó al carcelero. Le dio instrucciones muy concretas sobre cómo debían tratarla, cómo debían posicionarse los guardias en caso de que se rebelara y cómo detenerla.

Pero ambas sabían que eso no iba a ocurrir, que Sylvaine no tenía ningún motivo por el que luchar, tanto contra sus custodiadores como por salir del agujero en el que se encontraba.

Arrastrando las cadenas de los pies, fue conducida por los túneles subterráneos hechos de piedra hacía más de mil años hasta un portón doble, cuyos porteros la examinaron en busca de posibles armas.

" _Si quisiera mataros, mis manos habrían bastado. Pero ya no soy así. No soy un monstruo."_ , pensó.

Una vez al otro lado del portón, recorrieron decenas de pasillos. Ella, rodeada de guardias. Su abuela, sola. Aquello le pareció un exceso de confianza en sí misma, pues si seguía viva era porque en el pasado le había puesto mil barreras para alcanzarla. Pero ahora, solo ella parecía subestimarla.

Llegaron a la superficie, donde, tras ver el sol después de un mes, Sylvaine agonizó por la quemazón en sus ojos. Apenas pudo ver por dónde iban, y dos guardias tuvieron que arrastrarla por el suelo de tierra.

Por supuesto, allí no había vegetación. Una sola brizna y el caos se habría desatado, incluso si ella no lo hubiera deseado así.

" _El bosque siempre defiende a sus hijos."_

Al entrar de nuevo en un edificio de piedra, inusualmente frío para el páramo desértico en el que se encontraban, pudo recomponer su visión hasta cierto grado. Las lágrimas le brotaban a borbotones, y el dolor había pasado a ser un escozor intenso, pero soportable.

Aquello era uno de los baluartes de la muralla. Por una escalera antiquísima, la condujeron hasta una habitación con una bañera y dos mujeres, dispuestas a limpiarla. Los guardias se quedaron en la estancia, pero su abuela se retiró, diciendo:

—Con lo grande que fuiste, ¿no te duele verte así? Llena de mugre, prisionera, humillada…

—He estado rodeada de basura toda mi vida —dijo, retando a su abuela a que contestase.

La mujer, sin embargo, siguió andando sin pronunciar palabra, y las dos doncellas comenzaron su trabajo.


End file.
